Conte pour petits sorciers
by Selphie451
Summary: -One-Shot- Hermione raconte à ses enfants comment elle a rencontré leur père et comment ils sont tombés amoureux... RxH


_Un petit one-shot qui m'a longtemps troté dans la tête ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Biz' !_

* * *

- Allez ! Maman ! S'il te plaît ! Allez ! Réclamèrent les deux fillettes. 

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un sourire amusé se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- Je vous l'ai déjà raconté la semaine dernière, et la semaine d'avant ! Vous la connaissez par coeur ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Moi je ne l'ai pas entendu la semaine dernière... déclara une petite voix boudeuse en rentrant dans la chambre. S'il te plaît... raconte-nous !

Hermione regarda tour à tour ses filles et son fils et demanda, suscpisieuse:

- Vous vous êtes brossé les dents ?

- Oui, Maman ! Répondirent-ils en choeur avec un grand sourire.

- Bon... alors c'est d'accord !

Hermione s'installa sur le sol tapit de peluches et de coussins et prit son fils sur ses genoux pendant que ses filles s'asseyaient face à eux.

- Par où commencer... ? Réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

- Par le début ! S'exclama Liam en levant les yeux vers sa mère, fier d'avoir répondu.

- Bonne idée... par le début ! Acquiesça-t-elle en riant.

Elle resta pensive quelques secondes puis sourit tendrement:

- Votre père et moi nous sommes rencontré à Poudlard. On était dans la même classe, à Gryffondor.

- Comme moi ! Déclara joyeusement Kathryn, l'aînée.

- Et comme moi ! Renchérit Pénélope, fièrement.

- C'est pas juste ! Geignit le petit dernier. Pourquoi je peux pas aller à Poudlard, moi ?!

- Tu iras bientôt ! Rassura Hermione en caressant tendrement les épais cheveux roux de son fils. Et tu feras un redoutable Gryffondor... Comme ton père...

- Allez, continue !

- Donc, je disais que nous nous sommes rencontrés à Poudlard, ou plutôt, dans le Poudlard Express. Il était dans un compartiment avec ton parrain, dit-elle en regardant Kathryn. Il essayait de changer la couleur de son rat. Il n'a d'ailleurs jamais réussi ! Ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse.

- Oncle Harry était avec papa quand tu l'as rencontré ? S'étonna Liam.

Hermione sourit.

C'était le même rituel, les mêmes questions, les mêmes interventions à chaque fois qu'elle racontait leur histoire et bien qu'elle se fasse toujours prier pour la raconter, elle adorait ca ! Parfois pourtant, de nouvelles questions apparaissaient et elle se faisait une joie d'y répondre, fière que ses enfants aient le même esprit curieux que leurs parents !

- Et oui, il était là, lui aussi...

- Et vous êtes devenus amis tout de suite ? Voulu savoir Pénélope.

- Ho non ! S'exclama Hermione en riant à ce souvenir. Votre père trouvait que j'étais une insuportable Miss-je-sais-tout !

- Han ! Fit Pénélope, indignée bien qu'elle ai déjà entendu cela des dizaines de fois.

- Il a vraiment dit ça ? Questionna Kathryn qui en tant que miss-je-sais-tout digne de sa mère avait toujours du mal à croire son père capable de tels propos.

- Oui, il l'a dit.. sourit Hermione.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Déclara Liam avec ferveur et conviction à l'adresse de sa mère. Tu n'es pas une insuportable miss-je-sais-tout ! Kathryn, oui, mais pas toi !

Hermione éclata de rire tandis que l'interessée pinçait les lèvres et ignorait superbement son petit frère.

- Mais il le pensait pas, hein ? Demanda Pénélope.

- Non, mais je crois que je lui faisais peur... Déclara Hermione, amusée.

- Ca je peux comprendre, déclara Liam d'un air penaux, sachant, pour les avoir testé, lui-même que les colères de sa mère méritaient bien leur sulfureuse réputation !

- Mais alors, quand est-ce que vous êtes devenus amis ?

Hermione regarda ses enfants tour à tour, faisant planer le suspense puis déclara dans un souffle:

- Votre père m'a sauvé la vie en se battant contre un Troll !

- C'est vrai ?

Hermione aquiesça et les deux fillettes poussèrent un cri tandis que Liam applaudissait avec enthousiasme.

- C'est le meilleur Papa ! Glapit Pénélope.

- Waouw ! Il a vraiment battu un troll tout seul ? Demanda Kathryn, impressionnée comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendue.

- Non, Harry était là lui aussi... Il lui avait enfoncé sa baguette dans le nez...

-Beurk...

-....et votre père l'avait ensuite assomé avec sa propre massue grâce à un magnifique _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! Déclara-t-elle d'un air rêveur.

- Waouw ! Ponctua Liam, admiratif.

- C'est mignon ! Sourit Kathryn. Je parie que c'est toi qui lui avait appris !

- BIen vu ! Acquiesca Hermione en riant avant de poser malicieusement un doigt sur sa bouche. Mais chut ! Votre père n'aime pas que je lui rapelle ! Et puis c'était totalement stupide de leur part ! Ils auraient pu se faire tuer !

- Mais alors quand est-ce que vous êtes tombé amoureux ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement... Ce n'est pas arrivé d'un coup.. Ca s'est fait petit à petit... Mais je me souviens avoir compris les sentiments de votre père en quatrième année lors du bal de fin d'année... J'y étais allé avec un ami et il m'avait fait une véritable crise de jalousie !

- Une crise de jalousie ?

- Une des plus violente à laquelle j'a jamais assisté ! Assura Hermione en riant.Et ca a continué tout au long de l'année ! Ca s'est ensuite un peu calmé quand Viktor est repartit chez lui.

- Viktor ? Demanda Pénélope.

- Viktor Krum.

- Quoi ? S'écria Kathryn. Tu es sortie avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Bulgarie ?

- Nous ne sortions pas ensemble ! Répliqua vivement Hermione. Nous étions juste amis !

Kathryn lança un regard dubitatif à sa mère et leva les yeux au ciel:

- Le capitaine de l'équipe de Bulgarie, j'arrive pas à le croire ! Il est incroyable ! Tu as déjà vu sa feinte de Wronski ?

Hermione soupira avec un sourire. Pour son plus grand malheur, sa fille avait beau avoir hérité de sa soif d'apprendre, Ron lui, lui avait transmis une passion dévorante pour le Quidditch !

- Mais alors quand est-ce que vous êtes sortis ensemble ? Demanda Pénélope.

- A la fin de notre sixième année....

Kathryn resta pensive quelque secondes puis demanda soudain, les yeux brillants:

- Raconte nous votre premier baiser !

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques instants, pensive, puis se mit à rire doucement:

- La première fois que votre père m'a embrassé il avait un oeil au beurre noir et la lèvre en sang.

- Quoi ?

- Il s'était battu pour moi... informa-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Battu pour toi ? Comme c'est romantique ! Souffla Kathryn.

- Pourquoi il s'est battu ? Questionna Pénélope.

- Parce qu'on m'avait traîté de "Sang-de-Bourbe". Répondit-elle.

- C'est quoi "Sang-de-bourbe", maman ? Demanda Liam.

Hermione regarda ses trois enfants et sourit tristement:

- Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai raconté qu'il y avait une guerre quand j'avais votre âge ?

Ils acquiecèrent tout les trois. Leur mère leur avait souvent raconté, mais jamais en détails.

- Et bien, la raison de cette guerre était que certaines personnes pensaient que seuls les sorciers de "sang pur" étaient digne d'utiliser la magie et que les autres devaient être tués.... "Sang-de-bourbe" est une insulte pour les enfants de moldus qui signifie que notre sang est impur et qu'on ne mérite pas d'être sorciers...

- Tu veux dire que des gens voulaient te punir parce que Papi et Mamie sont des moldus ? S'exclama Pénélope, incrédule. Ils pensaient que tu étais moins doué qu'eux parce que tu n'étais pas une "sang pur" ?

- On peut dire ça.... Ce qui bien sûr n'est pas vrai ! Cela ne change rien ! Mais c'est contre ces gens là que nous nous sommes battus....

- Alors... on est des sang impur, nous ? Demanda Liam.

- Non, non au contraire, vous avez un sang des plus noble parce qu'il est le fruit d'un amour très fort... Sourit-elle en lui ébouriffiant les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ?

- Ca veut dire que votre père et moi vous aimons de tout notre coeur ! Déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Mais si ce n'est pas vrai, pourquoi Papa s'est battu ? Demanda Pénélope.

- Votre père était un peu impulsif et puis, ce jours-là Malfoy était allé un peu trop loin...

- Malfoy ? S'écria Kathryn, horrifiée, les yeux écarquillés. Drago Malfoy ? Papa s'est battu avec le Ministre de la magie ?

Hermione se mit à rire devant la réaction de sa fille.

- Les choses étaient différentes à l'époque... Je t'assure qu'il l'avait mérité !

- Le Ministre de la Magie ! Répéta la fillette en leva les bras au ciel. Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

- C'est pourtant vrai ! Et puis Malfoy nous...

-..Maman ! Gronda Kathryn.

- Oui, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en tirant le langue comme une gamine. "Monsieur le Ministre", nous detestait votre père et moi parce que nous étions amis avec Harry. Et ils avaient.. quelques différents....

- Et vous vous êtes embrassé après ça ?

Hermione acquiesça:

- J'étais vraiment inquiète pour lui et quand je l'ai aidé à se relever je me suis mise à lui crier dessus !

- Comme la fois où tu m'as grondé pour avoir essayé le balais de papa ? Demanda Liam.

- C'est à peu près ca... Je me suis mise à crier parce que j'avais eu peur, pas parce que j'étais en colère ! Mais contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, il ne s'est pas mit lui aussi à crier, il m'a embrassé...

Les deux fillettes poussèrent un cri triomphale tandis que Liam prenait un air dégouté.

- Et comment c'était ? Demanda avidement la plus jeune des filles, les yeux brillants et la bouche entre ouverte comme si elle attendait la révélation du siècle.

Hermione sourit d'un air complice et posa ses mains sur les oreilles de son fils, avant de chuchoter d'un air conspirateur:

- Incroyable....

Les deux fillettes se mirent à glousser en voyant leur mère rougir et Hermione sourit d'un air rêveur.

- Deux minutes après nous étions en train de nous disputer tout en continuant à nous embrasser ! Tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie ! Déclara-t-elle en riant quand son aînée leva les yeux au ciel. Votre père est l'homme le plus buté que j'ai jamais rencontré mais je suis plus forte que lui à ce jeu là !

Kathryn se mit à rire également en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désespéré. Oui, ses parents étaient vraiment incorrigible.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? Questionna Pénélope.

- Je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie. Répondit malicieusement Hermione.

- Ho, fit-elle décue. Ca a du casser l'ambiance...

- Pas du tout ! Après ça nous avons passé toute la soirée dans la salle commune des préfets à discuter... Dit-elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres à l'évocation de ce souvenirs. Et nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre....

- Ho ! C'est tellement mignon ! Minauda Kathryn.

- Après ça, Fred et Georges nous ont rendus la vie impossible ! Nous étions les principales cibles de leurs blagues ! C'était un calvaire ! Raconta Hermione en riant. Jusqu'à ce que Grand-mère Molly interviennent après avoir appris qu'on allait se marier...

- Comment est-ce qu'il t'a demandé en mariage ?

Hermione sourit et jeta un regard à son fils à moitié endormi puis à la pendule.

- Je vous raconterai ca une autre fois, il se fait tard, c'est l'heure de dormir...

- Ho non ! Gémirent les deux fillettes, décues. Encore un peu !

- Demain, si vous êtes sages ! Chuchota Hermione. Allez, au lit!

Elles protestèrent encore un peu avant de se glisser entre les draps de leurs lits respectifs. Hermione prit Liam dans ses bras et le posa délicatement sur son lit avant de lui remonter les couvertures jusqu'au cou.

Quand elle eut fini de les border, Hermione se tourna vers la porte et sourit à la vue de son mari, adossé à la chambranle de la porte.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en éteignant la lumière.

Elle le poussa dans le couloir et ferma la porte.

Ron fit un pas vers elle et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille en souriant:

- Depuis le début... mais tu étais tellement prise dans ton récit que je ne voulais pas t'interrompre! Dit-il malicieusement.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

- Je t'ai trouvé assez convaincante, mais je suppose que j'ai le droit de donner mon avis sur certains détails ? Déclara-t-il d'un air détaché.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire.

- Bien sûr...

- Très bien ! Alors pour commencer, j'arrive à changer la couleur d'un rat maintenant !

- J'oubliais, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse sans dissimuler son sourire.

- Ensuite, je ne qualifierais pas notre bataille contre le Troll comme quelque chose de stupide ! Mais au contraire comme un acte d'exceptionnelle bravoure ! Affirma-t-il, fier de lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Evidemment....

- Et puis, je n'ai jamais fait de crise de jalousie concernant _Vicky_ !

Hermione éclata de rire avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser délicatement:

- C'est vrai... tu es bien au dessus de ça... répliqua-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis Ron devint soudain grave:

- Et je ne me suis pas battu seulement pour une insulte...

Elle sourit tristement:

- C'est du passé... et puis, il y a certaines choses qu'on ne doit pas raconter aux enfants....

- J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre ce jours-là....chuchota-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. Et c'est ça qui a tout déclenché....

- C'est du passé, répéta-t-elle. Il s'est excusé des dizaines de fois depuis.... Et puis, sans lui, on en serait peut-être pas là....

- Il n'empêche que je ne peux pas le voir ce type !

- C'est le Ministre de la Magie, Ron ! Fit Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

- Ouais, bah c'est bien la seule chose qui me retient de lui faire sa fête !

Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui.

- Tu te souviens de notre première fois ? Demanda-t-elle soudain avec un sourire attendrie.

- Ho oui... Gémit Ron en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa femme. Ca avait été un véritable désastre ! J'avais été pathétique...

- Ne dis pas ça ! Sourit-elle tendrement. Tu avais été adorable...

Il releva la tête et la regarda d'un air dubitatif.

- Adorable ca veut dire que j'avais été pathétique...

- Non ! Non... tu avais été doux et patient avec moi... c'était magique...

- Je me suis amélioré depuis, tu sais... dit-il d'un air malicieux.

- Vraiment ? Taquina-t-elle.

- Je te le prouve quand tu veux... murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

Elle éclata de rire quand il la plaqua doucement contre le mur et se mit à la dévorer de baisers:

- Je t'aime, tu sais.... chuchota-t-il.

- Je sais.. Moi aussi je t'aime... dit-elle en souriant. Ron ?

- Oui, mon coeur ?

- Merci.... dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il l'interrogea du regard et elle se perdit un instant dans l'océan de ses yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Pour tout... Pour nos magnifiques enfants... pour ton amour... pour cette vie.... Tu as fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse possible... alors Merci....

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras, ému:

- Merci à toi aussi, Mon Ange....

Il se regardèrent encore dans les yeux quelques instants puis Hermione l'embrassa dans la nuque.

- Tu as des choses à me prouver, non ? Sussura-t-elle malicieusement.

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit et il l'entraîna dans leur chambre, bien décidé à lui montrer qu'elle avait eut raison de le choisir lui et pas ce stupide Vicky....

* * *

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Laissez-moi une petite review SVP ! Gros bizous !_


End file.
